The present inventions relate generally to the field of casters for moving heavy objects. More specifically, the present inventions relate to a removable caster system for use with refrigeration equipment, refrigeration systems and electrical distribution equipment.
Casters for use in certain applications are generally known to facilitate movement or mobility of heavy objects and the like. Such casters are typically attached to the object in a fixed manner and may include “brakes” or the like to “lock” the casters and prevent movement of the object. Casters may also be removably attached to an object. For example, casters may be attached to a platform and used as a dolly beneath the objects and then the dolly may be removed when the movement of the object is completed. Casters may also be removably coupled to brackets configured for use with a particular object. However, such casters have certain disadvantages. For example, such known removable casters are often not readily adaptable for use with objects having varying sizes, shapes, or base frame configurations. The known removable casters may also not be suitable for moving certain objects that are “top heavy” or the like where instability of the object may lead to “tipping” of the object during movement.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a removable caster system having any one or more of these or other advantageous features:                1. A removable caster system having a connection mechanism configured for quickly installing the caster and removing the caster from an object.        2. A removable caster system having an extendable and retractable outrigger or other telescoping member configured to adjust the spacing between adjacent casters as desirable to improve the stability of an object when moving the object (e.g. objects that are top heavy, tall, etc.).        3. A removable caster system having an interface adapted to removably mount the casters to a wide variety of objects to be moved.        4. A removable caster system for use with a refrigerated display case, such as a type used in a supermarket.        5. A removable caster system for use with an electrical distribution panel.        6. A removable caster system for use with a refrigeration system equipment rack.        